You belong to me
by Togane Shiro
Summary: "I hope you learn your lesson, Tetsuya; you belong to me." It's rated M for the dark theme, not for lemon.


He had been staring at them from the tip of his eyes for quite a while. But no one noticed. His lips closed tight, even though sometimes he had to hold back that urge to call out _his _name―_him_, who was being surrounded by all those teammates with stupid talks and jokes. He'd like to pull _him_ out from that crowd, but he ignored that intention of his.

He turned his attention back to the door in front of him. He took his bag which he put on the bench before and walked straight to the exit.

"Aka-_chin_, are you going?"

He let the entire attention fell on him by not answering, but then he smirked (which no one realised). "Indeed, Atsushi," he answered before he took a step outside the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

_**You belong to me**_

_**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_A/N: hi, uh... it's been a while since I last wrote an English fanfiction. I guess I could say that my vocabulary and grammar has gotten worse since I've stopped writing in English for that long? I hope the quality won't drop too much._

* * *

The squeaking sounds from the shoes and floor kept bothering his ears. Supporters' shouting echoed through that big court. But even if it was so noisy, he still could hear some of his teammates' conversation―they were on their way to the side of the court since the third quarter just ended―despite being quite unclear.

"Oi, Tetsu!" the dark haired man raised his fist, "nice pass!" Then he bumped his fist with the shorter guy, the name was Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko smiled a bit.

Another male with golden hair clang to Kuroko and hugged him tight. "Kuroko_cchi_, I'm free before, why didn't you give the pass to me?" he complained. "Ah, sorry, Kise-_kun_. I didn't see you," he stated, still with his straight face while trying to get off of Kise's hug.

"_Hidoi_, Kuroko _cchi_!"

"Ah, Kuro-_chin_... I remembered something. I saw a new flavoured _umaibo_ at the usual convenience store. Let's go there later," said Murasakibara with his always-half-lidded eyes. But for those who knew Murasakibara enough, they'd notice how impatient Murakibara was at the moment to try out that new flavour.

Kise hugged tighter from before, "lemme join, Kuroko_cchi_!"

Midorima fixed the position of his glasses and joined the conversation, "actually I have no intention of going out together with you all, but since there's something I need to buy from that convenience store, too, I guess I'd go with you."

Aomine yawned and stretched his body, "I wanna go home..."

When they reached the side of the court, Kuroko took his towel and wiped off his sweat. Realising the captain of the team, who was sitting all the time, was staring at him, he couldn't help but questioned, "Akashi-_kun_, is there something wrong?"

Akashi's lips formed a thin smile and whispered, making sure that only both of them could hear about what he's about to say, "Tetsuya, come with me after the match's over."

* * *

"Hee? So you're not coming, Tetsu?"

Kuroko nodded, "I'm sorry, I just remembered that I've got another thing to do. Maybe another time." Aomine ruffled his hair and grinned, "see you tomorrow, then. They've been waiting for me outside." He nodded once again and smiled at Aomine.

Just when the tanned boy was about to open the door, it was opened from the other side already―revealing Akashi from behind the door. "Whoa, Akashi, you surprised me. I thought you had gone home?"

"No, I was talking to the coach before," he answered.

Aomine shrugged, "I see. Ah yeah―are you coming with us? We're going to the convenience store, so if you―"

"―Unfortunately I'll politely decline, Daiki. I've got... stuff to do," was his respond. He took a slight glance to Kuroko before continuing, "feel free to leave first." Despite of the words, Akashi's tone seemed more like an order. And with that, Aomine left without saying anything anymore.

Akashi turned to Kuroko and glared at him calmly, "what were you doing just now?" he asked with an intimidating tone.

"Eh?" Kuroko had to process the meaning of Akashi's words for a while. He didn't really get what Akashi meant so he asked back, "what do you mean, Akashi-_kun_?" The captain of Teikou hadn't changed his expression, he kept those sharp glare and the same menacing tone, "you were _smiling_, didn't you?"

Kuroko looked questioned, he took a few steps back until his back bumped into the lockers while Akashi kept closing the gap between them. The redhead lifted his hand and brushed the fringe off Kuroko's forehead, and then he nudged the tip of Kuroko's lips. "You were smiling... even though I'm not there."

The phantom sixth player shivered at the words. He swallowed and tried to respond something―anything, but failed since no words came out from his throat.

"It's okay if you rarely smiles. I don't mind. But I thought, every single one of your rare smiles belongs to me _only_, Tetsuya." He smiled and played with Kuroko's hair. Every inch of Kuroko belongs to Akashi, he was so sure of that. He traced Kuroko's body with his fingers, his eyes, lips, chest, hips, and even his _thing_ down there. Yes, all of them are his.

Kuroko flinched, "A-Akashi-_kun_―"

"_Nee_, Tetsuya. You're not being obedient lately. Should I give you punishment?" Akashi backed off and sat on the long bench and crossed his legs. "Sit here." He was referring to the empty spot beside him. Although Kuroko wanted to just run away from his captain, his legs wouldn't listen and instead walked to the bench. He hesitantly took the seat and kept gazing at the floor―and that made Akashi more annoyed than before. "Look at me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko slowly turned to face Akashi. His iced expression had melted away for quite a while; Akashi was so amused of this. "Good. You should only look at me."

He took the chance to kiss Kuroko. It was not a gentle kiss; Akashi did a lot of biting which made Kuroko winced in pain. While Kuroko's attention was being directed to the kiss, Akashi's hand began to move. He lifted Kuroko's shirt, earning a shiver from Kuroko when his hand touched the shorter man's pale skin.

"Akashi-_kun_, please stop this!" Kuroko shouted. He pushed Akashi away and he almost fell down from the bench.

After a few seconds, Kuroko gasped at his own action. He quickly stood up and ran away, not even bothering to say 'sorry' to his respectful captain. Just when he reached the door knob, a hand stopped him from behind; grabbing at his wrist and stopping him from leaving.

"I guess you do need some punishment, Tetsuya."

Akashi pushed Kuroko to the door, resulting in a loud 'bam' sound. "Since you seemed to be enjoying yourself with the others so much, I guess I really should make your mind only filled of me, eh? What should I do, I wonder...?"

"I'm sorry, Akashi-_kun_. I'm sorry, Akashi-_kun_." He kept repeating those words, begging for forgiveness, but Akashi ignored him just like it was some sort of wind that breezed by.

"Ah, I know. Since you've been enjoying yourself so much with the others, I should just take these beautiful eyes away." Kuroko's eyes widened in fear, he tried to push Akashi away but his captain wouldn't budge because he had more power than Kuroko had. "... Akashi-_kun_, t-that one wasn't funny."

Akashi chuckled, "of course it wasn't, Tetsuya... because it wasn't a _joke_." Kuroko stared in horror and he could felt his whole body shivering in fear. He slowly slid down since his legs couldn't bear the burden anymore. Just with a single stare of Akashi, he could lose all of his energy.

The captain of the team stroke Kuroko's eyes, and then he kissed his eyelid. "Say goodbye to your sight," he whispered softly.

He began to push his finger into his left eye, letting the blood came out―mixing with his tears and rolled down to his cheeks. He ignored the noises Kuroko made and continuing gouging out his eye. "Akashi-_kun_! It hurts, stop please!" After it's out, he stared at the eyeball for a while before murmuring, "such a waste for a beautiful colour."

Kuroko only sat there with his chest up and down, he wanted to run away but his legs just wouldn't listen. Well, it's always impossible to disobey Akashi, he just had that kind of aura that would make people listen to him―no matter how crazy they were.

"Actually... I didn't want to do this. But you made me had to give you this kind of punishment. So I thought, removing your sight would make you always remember of me every time you open your eyes; as I am the one to take your sight away." He wiped away the tears and blood off from Kuroko's face. "I'll carve the vision of _me_ in your memory." Now, Kuroko's other eye were being gouged out too. He never thought that his captain would do this to him just because he didn't get enough attention from Kuroko.

"I hope you learn your lesson, Tetsuya; you belong to me."

* * *

_**End.**_

* * *

_A/N: a-ah, the quality's dropping as I thought "orz ah, please tell me if I've gotten the genres or the rating wrong._


End file.
